


Fractions

by jar_of_stars



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, POV Alternating, Post-Thor (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 15:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jar_of_stars/pseuds/jar_of_stars
Summary: Motifs for King Loki’s death spread from Asgard’s palace. Plans by Alfheim and Vanaheim are made accordingly when the Allfather’s word does not match their evidence.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Fractions

“Step aside.” Thor ordered and raised Mjolnir in warning once he landed on the Bifrost. Loki blocked his way to the observatory, armed with Gungnir.

Their stalemate broke when Loki moved to fight, taking them onto the rainbow bridge and further away from the Bifrost key. The longer they engaged in battle, the more energy built in the observatory. As Thor dodged a strike to the side from the spear, a kick from Loki had him stumble back. In retaliation, the next hit Thor threw sent Loki to fall on his back. He placed Mjolnir on Loki’s chest before running to the observatory.

Loki’s shouts at him were muffled as the energy from the Bifrost continued to increase. White bolts of energy crashed through the observatory and reached over the rainbow bridge. There was another scream from Loki before Thor was able to shut down the Bifrost.

Thor walked towards Loki only to stop a few feet away. There was a Jotun under Mjolnir. _This has to be a trick. _He told himself as he held his hand out and called Mjolnir back to him. He looked around, anticipating an attack but nothing happened.

He continued cautiously towards the prone figure. Thor took in the details he saw. Blue face, wide red eyes, horns, black hair, Loki’s armor, blue hands holding onto Gungnir. He knelt down and hovered a hand over Loki…this had to be Loki.

“Don’t touch him.” Odin’s arrival had Thor jolting away.

Thor watched as the Allfather took Gungnir from Loki’s hands and saw the return of the features he recognized on his brother.

Thor placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Loki…” He did not know what else to say when he saw Loki’s dulled green eyes stare at nothing.

_What curse had the frost giants placed on Loki to make him look like them?_ Thor asked himself. Loki must be taken to Eir. He held onto Loki’s body and stood up; his brother could still be saved.

Odin teleported them to the royal chambers as soon as Thor secured his hold of his brother in his arms.

Thor looked at his surroundings and realized that they were not in the healing hall. He had too many questions filling his mind as he ran to take Loki to Eir. He called for the chief healer as soon as he reached the healing hall and went directly to one of the royal private rooms. He placed Loki on the bed and continued to yell for Eir.

* * *

Queen Frigga took one step into the healing room to see her sons and husband and gave a heartbroken cry. The healers and guards who rushed into the room, realized that the Queen’s youngest son had died when they saw her weeping over him.

The Allfather declared that Prince Loki fell to his injuries when he fought the frost giants. The lowering of title from King to Prince did not go unnoticed. Odin must have not approved of his youngest son ruling Asgard. Those who knew of the battle could not go against the Allfather’s statement publicly, nor could the healers when they did not find such injuries on their prince.

Gossip left the halls of the palace and filtered into the homes of Asgard’s citizens that there was a chance that Prince Loki would have been crowned to rule Asgard right after the disrupted coronation. The trip to Jotunheim must have been a ploy to have the younger prince fall in battle. Prince Thor was set on proving that he was the strongest in the nine realms after his brother defeated Asgard's greatest enemy.

Half of the court pieced their own conclusion. Word spread through the palace that King Loki defeated Laufey and defended the Allfather and Allmother. Then Prince Thor crashed through the palace to challenge him. They saw the lightning over the Bifrost.

* * *

Eir and two of her aides were tasked with preparing their prince for his funeral. As the healers changed Prince Loki’s clothing, they revealed the white scarring and burnt flesh trailing along the right side of his neck to his shoulder and chest above his heart. The scars spread out like branches. Like lightning.

They held their breath at the sight and knew that they were not to speak a word of it. Eir raised the soul forge to document and photograph the injuries to report later to King Odin. In her haste to close the file, she forgot to restrict access to it.

Lira, a healer training from Alfheim, was retrieving her patient’s record when she saw the file for Prince Loki. Her eyes widened at the injuries on the Prince’s body, and saw no trace of the wounds told by the Allfather. She prayed that no one would walk into the room and that Asgard’s gatekeeper was not watching her as she created a copy of the record.

When her princess visited the realm, Lira slipped the record in the basket with the herbs collected for the princess’ personal stores. She was confident that the information will reach the royal family of Alfheim.

Lira was called back to her home realm with her accompanying healer under pretense of having their skills evaluated. With their healers protected, the royal family of Alfheim reviewed the information with them.

Loki Odinson’s medical record did not list any injuries of frostbite or stabbing wounds. The file stated that high current of energy stopped his heart and burned him. A second scanning from the soul forge discovered that the prince suffered fractures in his rib cage caused from pressure.

Lira added that warriors boasted of joining Prince Thor’s quest to Jotunheim to get answers for the trespassing frost giants. They went armed for battle and jeopardized the peace treaty. Laufey refused to answer. Another frost giant initiated the battle but fell when Prince Thor struck the first blow and had the first kill, risking war.

* * *

Aleifr delivered another platter of food to the crown prince’s common room. Prince Thor and his warrior friends helped themselves to the roast boar placed in front of them. To everyone in the room, Aleifr was just another servant boy. It was once his duty to relay their plans to Prince Loki as his personal spy. The younger prince would then insist in joining his brother for the more dangerous expeditions that would require a sorcerer.

Aleifr was one of the servants cleaning up the ruined coronation dinner that Prince Thor had thrown to the floor in his temper. Delicacies that in his lifetime, he would never be able to taste were to be thrown out. Dishes taking months to prepare to perfection were wasted upon a spoiled prince.

The servants, overlooked as they worked, heard Prince Thor convince his friends to journey to Jotunheim. It was petty, Aleifr would admit to it. He was still bitter about the feast preparations taken for granted and at that moment he did not care of the consequences for speaking if caught. He complained to the valet of a Vanir noble about Prince Thor ruining the platers of food in a tantrum and stomping off to Jotunheim.

Two days later, Aleifr was cleaning a corridor when a guard went to escort him and the other servants to safety as the palace was being searched for rogue frost giants. The guard repeated the Allmother’s word that King Loki had defeated Laufey in battle and that no one of the royal family was injured in the attack. That night, Prince Loki’s death and Prince Thor’s return were announced by the Allfather to the confusion of his subjects.

It was always a surprise to Aleifr when he would find healing charms and cleaning spells sealed in small glass bottles in the coin bag given to him by Prince Loki for the information he collected. Norns knew how after a day of giving his sister a healing charm, she would need it for a burn on her hand. She would have had to finish all her tasks well into the evening before tending to her injury if it were not for the charm.

He knew of people in the palace that found themselves on the wrong side of Prince Loki’s magic. It was better to value the prince’s talent in seidr than to earn his ire for insulting him for his use of it. Aleifr made sure to bow deeply while thanking Prince Loki for the gifts.

Aleifr now stared at one of the empty bottles in his hand. The green magic that once swirled in the wax sealed bottle faded along with the prince’s life.

* * *

Kathrin sat at the noble high table during an Asgardian feast. She was part of the Vanir guests invited while the monarchs negotiated trade. Her uncle’s valet was told that the crown prince breached the peace treaty with Jotunheim and her mission was to catch the attention of Fandral the Dashing.

The warrior in question was speaking with a blushing maiden but Kathrin made sure that his wandering gaze would settle on her. She will set herself to be the warrior’s romantic conquest of the night. Once guests were able to freely socialize with each other, Kathrin and her bodyguards masquerading as handmaidens walked to the warriors. She blushed as Fandral introduced himself and kissed her hand. Her handkerchief was dropped in front of him when she went to mingle with the other guests. She would have to wait and see if he took the bait.

Kathrin sent her handmaidens to search for her ‘missing’ handkerchief. Once they spotted Fandral, they told her where to find him. She allowed the warrior to lead her to an extravagantly decorated room and accepted his attempts to impress her by ordering a servant to bring them food and drink. Her handmaidens never strayed too far, in case she needed them.

When they got comfortable, Kathrin offered to refill Fandral’s goblet and added a vial of truth serum. The potion she had was not the strongest, but it would allow enough details to slip through without Fandral becoming suspicious. The only thing that would prevent the serum from working was if Fandral made an oath to the Allfather about not speaking of the events.

That was not the case.

Fandral answered her questions about the expedition to Jotunheim as their hands explored each other’s bodies. Once Kathrin had her information, she placed a sleeping spell on Fandral and replaced the handkerchief in his possession with one from a lady of Asgard’s own court who had disrespected her earlier that day. It was not as if this warrior would remember her, but it would create a scandal if he were to brag about his night and have a married noblewoman’s handkerchief as his prove of token.

Kathrin reported her findings to her King upon their return to Vanaheim.

The Jotnar broke into the weapons vault of Asgard’s palace. Thor rallied his friends to go to Jotunheim to put them in their place for trespassing into Asgard and disrupting his coronation. They went seeking glory for themselves.

When asked if there was an attempt to stop them from going to Jotunheim, Fandral was not able to hide his disapproval with the truth serum in his system. He told her that Prince Loki spoke against going to Jotunheim and planned to prevent them from their trip from the beginning by sending a message to the Allfather.

His ill mood continued when declaring that Prince Loki accepted King Laufey’s offer for them to return to Asgard. They were about to leave the frozen realm when Prince Thor began their battle over an insult. Prince Thor wanted to defeat the frost giants once in for all but the Allfather disagreed. It was only because of King Odin that they were able to go back to their realm.

Prince Thor was banished to Midgard by the Allfather. When King Odin fell into the Odinsleep, Prince Loki was titled King of Asgard by the Allmother. Fandral admitted that he and his friends went to bring Prince Thor back from banishment. The warriors were traitors to the ruling of two Kings.

The Vanir royal council determined that the warriors ignored Prince Loki’s advice twice. This added weight to the conspiracy that Prince Thor thought to rid of his brother on Jotunheim and satisfy his want for battle at the same time.

* * *

The monarchs of Vanaheim and Alfheim debated their next move as they watched King Odin continue his reign. They saw Prince Thor walk in the Allfather’s footsteps. Odin lost two brothers during the war with Jotunheim before fighting and gaining the throne against his remaining brother.

For centuries, they knew that Prince Thor would be chosen to sit on Asgard’s throne. Both realms had been trying to arrange a marriage between their respecting daughter and Prince Loki. If they had Prince Loki on their throne, their realm would be able to keep their princess and receive a higher favor from Asgard. 

Prince Loki was gifted with rare magical items to gain his attention. The two realms saw it as an advantage to have a powerful sorcerer to protect them. Now they had to think of the prospect of losing their daughter to Asgard. It was not forgotten how the Realm Eternal claimed their current queen after they waged war with Vanaheim.

The Vanir believed that Queen Frigga placed Prince Loki on Asgard’s throne for them. They were too familiar with Prince Thor’s quick temper and dismissal of seidr. Everyone was warned to avoid bruising Prince Thor’s pride. It was well known that the firstborn son of Odin was swift in putting anyone in their place with Mjolnir.

During negotiations with Asgard, the Elf and Vanir monarchs exchanged between using the titles of Prince and King when speaking of Loki. They wanted to see the Allfather’s reaction and identify which title he would use when referring to his son. Odin always addressed him as ‘Prince’ Loki, as if he continued to rule over the nine realms during the Odinsleep.

Prince Thor began to create strife within Asgard’s council. King Odin stated that there would be no more battle between Asgard and Jotunheim, but Prince Thor insisted that his brother’s death was caused by a Jotnar curse and was determined to finish the war with the frost giants. The prince's friends did not aid in the conflict when they continued to declare themselves to be Asgard’s greatest warriors after King Laufey was defeated in their absence. Vanaheim’s royal court assumed it would not take long for Prince Thor to seize the throne from King Odin. The future King Thor will be restless for battle.

The Elves and Vanir created an alliance, something that was difficult to maintain while hiding it from Asgard’s all-seeing guardian. They would not be able to unravel the Allfather’s motifs for the inconsistencies over Prince Loki’s death, they could only work with the information they had. They planned to weaken Asgard and build their own armies before the Realm Eternal decided to strike against another realm.

Both realms appealed to Asgard’s sorcerers as they once did with Prince Loki. They invited mages to trade crafts imbedded with spells and created festivals and contests where sorcerers could display their magic to the cheers of crowds. They held a special tribute to Prince Loki conducted by Vanaheim’s and Alfheim’s royal families and left everyone else questioning why Asgard had not done the same.

Asgard’s warriors continued to mock the sorcerers, causing them to move to the realms where their magic was more appreciated. Sorcerers began to leave through portals and pathways while the warriors assumed that the sorcerers were finally staying out of their way.

To hold the loyalty of Asgard’s sorcerers, Vanaheim and Alfheim gave them apprenticeships to professions they would have been denied due to their gender and social standing.

Hilda, an Asgardian sorceress, moved to Vanaheim where she was finally able to pursue her calling in metal work. She gained an apprenticeship and placed runes of protection and strength on weapons and armor as they were forged. Her friend, Jorn, who had been scorned from the training grounds when he used his seidr in fights followed Hilda to Vanaheim and rose through the ranks of battle mages.

Vanaheim and Alfheim promised to aid each other if Asgard should move against them. For now they continued to add Asgard’s sorcerers into their defenses and give them a new life they would fight for and protect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> It would have been cool to see more interaction between Asgard and the other realms in the movies. In this fic Thor is not told of Loki’s origin and believes that Loki was cursed.


End file.
